Web-based online services include files that are located on web servers along with data that is stored in databases. For example, there are a large number of servers located within different networks to handle the traffic that is directed to the service. Upgrades of databases that are associated with an application may result in the database being unavailable for a period of time. For some services the upgrade process may result in a significant disruption to the customers of the service.